Don't Hug me I'm Scared
by VanessaV
Summary: Robin, Manny, and the ever so pessimistic Harry are ready to attend yet another year at Perinton's School. It would be fine if they weren't trying to be killed by their teachers...
1. Chapter 1

Paige tripped over her apron. She frowned and took it off. It was a green apron given to her from her teacher back in 2nd grade. It was very beautiful; white frills and little patterns. It was too big for her but that wasn't the problem. It was *gags* Green. GREEN! She absolutely _despised_ the color green but she just couldn't throw it away.

She sighed and carefully folded the cloth item. She had 20 minutes before

Perinton's opened and she just had to kill some time.

She walked down the hall until she found herself in front of the teacher's lounge. She pushed open the door to the petite room and walked to the fridge. She reached inside and pulled out a red tupperware. Her neighbor had made her some cheesy lasagna the other night. Paige was very grateful considering that she never had the time or even knew how to cook.

She took off the lid and stuck it into the microwave. She put it on for two minutes and then pressed start...nothing. That was strange. She pushed it again. _Still nothing. . . !_

"I see that the microwave is still refusing to meet your expectations."

Paige turned around to see Barry standing in the doorway. He was the newest employee at Perinton's Academy. His hair and eyebrows were composed of bright, thick red wires. He had black spectacles and freckles that adorned his pale skin. He wore an ecru labcoat, a black belt with a silver buckle, brown pants that were multicolored on the bottom, and brown shoes. He had several tubes and wires that came out of his pants and went into his legs. He was the tallest teacher that Paige had ever seen.

"Yeah. It's stopped two times last week. I think we should all invest in a new one," she suggested.

"Nonsense. Allow me to fix your heating module," he smiled before walking over to the microwave. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a screwdriver. In seconds, the top was off. He gazed upon the intricate wiring before sticking his finger in.

Paige gasped. "B-Bar-"

Barry stuck his finger up, as if to say 'Wait'. There were a series of clicks and beeps and then strings of electricity in the form of blue bolts whizzed up his body. His eyes turned the same color as the volts.

"Oooohhh~" he vibrated.

He pulled his finger out, shut the top, and secured it with the screwdriver. "Try it now," he instructed.

She set it for two minutes and started it. The microwave came to life and soon her tupperware began to slowly turn.

"Thanks, Barry!" She said making the teacher smile.

"It was of no problem to help you, Paige Sketch," he stated before exiting the room.

She was delighted that Barry had joined the staff. He could solve any technical problem and was just sweet overall.

'Only if Tony was more like him,' she thought to herself as she removed the hot tupperware out of the microwave. Paige has admired him for quite some time now. But the clock was so rude and standoffish sometimes! It infuriated her. She looked at the gorgeous lasagna and realized that she didn't have a fork. She grabbed one of the paintbrushes that were holding her multicolored hair up. She flipped it upside down, stabbed her lasagna, and brought it up to her lips. She took a bite and melted into the flavor.

 _ **BRIIINNGGGGGG!**_

The school bell. She frowned and put her meal back in the fridge. "And so it begins."

* * *

The tallest boy looked at his friends. Robin was the middle child. He had dark green hair that sometimes covered his face. He wore a white shirt, a brown coat, and gold and yellow striped leggings. He had green skin and big brown eyes. He was very smart and wasn't afraid to show it.

He looked over to the other boy.

Manny was the youngest. He had messy blue shoulder length hair. He wore an orange shirt, blue overalls, and little black and white shoes. He had yellow skin, blue eyes, and a big heart. Manny was so innocent. He didn't really understand the urgency of the situation.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Manny asked.

He snapped back to reality.

"Yes I'm fine," he said in his monotone voice. He looked at all of the students walking around the halls of Perinton's. He took a long, low sigh and looked at his brothers. "Today is exactly like yesterday. Robin, do not argue with Mr. Tony and Manny, do NOT go to the counselor's office. Understood?"

The two boys nodded their heads and departed.

Harry sighed and made his way to his first class. Art class, a constant struggle. He pushed open the door to the large classroom. Student were already inside, working on projects. The teacher, Ms. Paige smirked and waved at Harry. He winced and turned away. She was the same teacher who had tried to kill him last summer. He went to his seat and sat down.

"Ms. Paige, why can't we use green?" A girl named Georgia asked the teacher. She had a gorgeous painting to finish but there was no green paint in sight.

"Ugh. Green is everything. When people illustrate grass or trees or life, they always use green! Why not use pink? It's much more creative," she smiled.

"Alright," Georgia sighed before going to the paint station.

Harry clenched his fist. All these teachers just loved to force their opinions and beliefs on everyone. He glanced at Georgia. The girl had rosey hair, a fuchsia sweater, black pants, and designer boots. It matched her raspberry skin and pink eyes. She looked over at him and waved. He blushed and waved slowly. He was very timid.

"Harry," Ms. Paige called, making him cringe. "Do you have your art project?" She asked. The whole class was looking at him. He hated when they did that.

"N-no," he said lowly.

"Really?" She gasped. "Do you hear that, class? Harry didn't finish his project." Low, inaudible murmurs filled the classroom.

His face went a dark red.

"I just don't understand it, Harry. I told everyone just last week that it was due on June 19th!"

Harry looked to the ground in embarrassment. _**Everyday**_ was June 19th. Ms. Paige always assigned projects that were due on June 19th. Everyone just seemed to know when they were due. Harry never knew.

"Well, since you were unable to complete your assignment you must read this essay in front of the whole class," Ms. Paige said, putting a paper on his desk. He gulped, reluctantly grabbed the paper, and looked to the class.

"Um, the title of th-this essay is "Are ce-cell phones d-dangerous?"" He looked at all of the bored faces. Sweat was beginning to drip down his temple and was starting to stain his clothes. He was beginning to tremble and his stomach was doing cartwheels. "Ce-Cell phones are li-like little compu-compu..." He looked at Ms. Paige. She was amused.

He looked at the floor and dropped the paper. He walked back to his seat and sat down, not looking up at all.

"Class, do your homework," Ms. Paige smiled before turning away and going to her desk.

/In the Guidance Counselor's office

"So what's wrong, Manny?" Mr. Shrignold asked.

"My family has been very sad," he sighed.

"Really?" Mr. Shrignold asked, "And why do you care?"

"Because I love them," the yellow boy said.

"No you don't, Manny. That's not real love. You don't love Robin or Harry. Your love can only belong to one person," the counselor corrected.

"But I don't want to choose!" He frowned.

"No! You don't choose. Your love doesn't belong to them. Your love can only belong to your special one," he said through a gritted smile. He was very good at not being angry but Manny always managed test his patience.

"I don't understand," Manny admitted.

"Do I need to take you to the cult again?" He asked but the the boy shook his head.

"Well, who is your special one?" Manny asked, making the counselor pause.

"Well, I-um...I suppose you could say my special one is…" He looked at the miniature statue on his desk. "Malcolm! I guess you could say that my special one is Malcolm," he stated proudly.

"Isn't Malcolm a guy?"

Shrignold's eyes widened. "We-ll I-he's a God and Gods don't h-have genders and...Get out of my office!" He yelled, spooking Manny and making him run off through the hallway.

* * *

"Time's up," Mr. Tony said, shutting his pocket watch.

The students gathered their papers for the blue instructor. Mr. Tony walked around and assembled them all. He loved his students. They were so orderly and never questioned him. All except one…

Robin was sitting at his desk, kicking his legs back and forth eagerly. He had checked out a new book from the library and was very anxious to crack it open.

Mr. Tony walked over to Robin's desk. "What is this?" He asked, looking at the novel.

"It's a book," Robin replied.

Tony glared at him. "I mean what is the book about?"

"The theories and conspiracies of Horology," the boy answered innocently.

The instructor tensed, his eye twitching a bit. "Th-Theories?"

"Yes, it's actually quite interesting," he said to the infuriated teacher.

Tony picked up the book and began to read some text from a topic called "We May Not Live in the Present". It said that your brain censors and edits information from you by 80 milliseconds. What hogwash!

"Don't read this nonsense, Robin. Time will never stop. Never. Never ever. Time will continue...Forever."

"But the book sai-"

Tony slammed the book shut. He hated when students questioned time. "Alright. Let me show you time in action," he said as he held the book firmly outward. He began to speed time up for the novel, 60 years worth. Robin and the students watched as the book went through 60 years of changes in a minute. The leather started off fresh and new but then began to fade in color. Soon the pages were gaining a light but nasty yellow tint and were wrinkling quickly. It continued to age until the mess of shredded pages and ugly discolored leather fell on the desk with a cloud of dust.

Robin looked at it with shock and fear.

"Time will forever go on and will spare no victims," Tony whispered to him coldly.

Robin looked at the floor, too afraid to look Tony in the eyes. So Harry was right. The teachers were really out to kill them.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had _finally_ ended and a few students were walking into Mr. Barry's classroom. "I'm super serious, guys! A.I.s can't resist a good paradox," a student named Connor said to his friends.

Barry saw the students approaching. "Hello, Perinton scholars, what has brought you into my classroom?" He smiled.

"Watch this, guys. This sentence is false."

Barry paused, obviously processing. "Paradox detected. Anti Paradox software activated." There were a few beeps and clicks. "Paradox deflected."

"Whoa," the children awed, making the computer laugh.

"Nice try, Perinton scholars."

"So, we don't have detention?" Connor asked.

"No, you all have not obtained **one** detention. You all have obtained **three** detentions," he smiled.

"Aw man," the students groaned as they exited the room.

The teacher smiled and went out beside them.

* * *

"I just don't believe it," Harry grumbled, "I told you what to do and you guys did the **complete** opposite."

Manny and Robin held their heads down in shame.

"How many times have you two done this now? How many times?"

"For this school year, it's been exactly 16 times," Robin answered.

" _16 times! 16!_ Wow!" He huffed. He was so irritated.

"We're sorry, Harry," Manny said.

Harry looked at his brothers and sighed. "I forgive you guys, but you have to listen to me next time."

"Of course!"

"We promise."

"Good," he said as he began to walk down the sidewalk. This way was a little longer than their usual route, but it was also the safest. It went through big areas where many people could be found. The instructors weren't that foolish to attack them while bystanders were around.

Manny and Robin followed the red boy. They walked past several blocks aligned with colorful houses. They were big, maybe even three stories. They all wished that they could own a house of that size. Still, their unit was their own. It was small, comfortable, and a simple joy to possess.

Robin looked around as he walked, keeping his eyes open. He was trying to spot some coins that might of fallen out of someone's pocket. How else was he to pay for that book that Mr. Tony so rudely destroyed. There was nothing around though, nothing at all.

The boys walked in silence. Their journey home had two main parts; the houses and Perinton Square. They passed the last of the houses so the Square wouldn't be too long away.

The sky was a bit dark when they came to it. Perinton Square was their favorite part of the trek. It was right in the middle of Perinton. It had many paths that extended to different parts of the glorious town. There were many shops and performances that took place there too. The floor in the center was made entirely of thick bevel glass. Underneath it were many lights which gave the night a heavenly glow. The decorative streetlights helped as well. Such a beautiful world.

Manny smiled and walked a little harder just so he could hear the clinking of the glass. It was very durable, so he didn't have to worry about it breaking. The bakery that was on the side of the path had a strong aroma emitting from it, making his stomach growl. He couldn't wait to get home.

They continued to walk until they arrived at their house; the little red home with a blue roof, the white picket fence, and the yellow mailbox.

Harry went up to the door and unlocked it with a silver key. Once inside, Manny and Harry took their shoes off by the mat.

Robin sauntered into his room and went to his dresser. On top of it was a small glass jar that was full of coins marked: "Shoe money". He reached inside and took out the change, counting it carefully. Just enough. He put it in his coat pocket and went into the living room to sit in his rocking chair. Manny was watching some old black and white cartoons.

"What do you all want to eat?" Harry asked them both.

"Can we have mushroom soup baked chicken?" Robin asked.

"Ooh, and french fries!" Manny smiled.

Harry smiled awkwardly. "Uh, yeah. Of course." He went into the kitchen and sighed. Once every week they would find an envelope in their mailbox with exactly five dollars and ninety-seven cents inside of it. This was enough to buy one pack of chicken per week. They never knew how to prepare it so they ended up eating it raw. This led to them all being sick. That was until one day they were excused from class to stay in the nurse's office for the whole day. When they went home, they had received a package including cookbooks full of recipes, spices and herbs, and several packets of seeds so that they could grow vegetables. It was obvious who did all of this for them. The instructors wanted to kill them. They weren't going to let anything else do it; especially not uncooked poultry.

He put on his apron and took out all of the ingredients. Now let's see, where to begin…

He began to season the chicken with lemon pepper, his favorite. He heated some vegetable oil in a skillet and carefully placed the chicken in it, trying not to get burned by the oil. He couldn't rest now. He pulled out three potatoes and began to skin them with his potato peeler.

"Agh," he whimpered. He looked at the blood that trickled down the back of his finger. He pursed his lips, wiped it off on his apron, and went back to peeling, stopping halfway to flip the chicken.

He cut the fries very carefully, not wanting to make any more mistakes.

When the chicken was done, he removed them with a fork and put them in a baking dish. He took the open can of soup from the counter and poured it over the meat. He picked up the dish and hauled it into the oven. He shut the oven and turned to the fries. He picked them up and put them into a bowl to rinse them off. After he had patted them dry, he put them into the skillet. Now he had to wait. He smiled and rubbed the sweat off of his forehead.

/…

He put some salt on the fries and brought it to the dining room table. Manny and Robin were literally drooling as Harry put the food on their plates. They rose up their knives and-

"Wait."

They looked up at their brother in confusion.

"You forgot to say grace," he said to the hungry boys who bowed their heads in response. They all said grace and ate their meals quietly.

When 9:30 came around and the boys were all washed up, Harry made everyone go to bed, much to their dismay.

He made sure they were all asleep before going into his own bed and going to sleep, having sweet dreams about when the world belong to them…

* * *

Tony held his chin as he looked at the new employee. Barry was sitting in a chair, smiling at them all.

"What was the purpose of this meeting again?" he asked innocently.

Tony hissed in irritation and pinched the bridge of his nose. What a waste of _time_ this machine was turning out to be. Before he could lash out at him, Paige intervened.

"You're not _exactly_ doing a good job at your assignment," she said reluctantly.

He looked completely shocked. "Impossible. I treat each and every Perinton Scholar with respect. It is my pleasure to educate youths," he said defensively.

"Well, _that's_ the problem," Shrignold said, earning an even more confused look from the cyborg.

"Well, you should treat the students with respect. Just not three stu-"

" **Preposterous!** It's my responsibility to treat all students equally."

"Ugh! We don't have **time** for this!" Tony yelled, catching all of them off guard.

"D-Do not fret. I came prepared," Shrignold said quickly as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a red chip. He quickly pressed the back of Barry's neck with his thumb which made an audible click sound. The cyborg's eyes turned completely black and he slouched over like a dead body.

"What did you do?" Paige gasped.

"I simply turned him off," he said as he looked at the back of the teacher's head. He located a hatch and pulled it open. With delicate hands he pulled out a multicolored chip and tossed it aside. He put in the red chip and shut the hatch.

"What did that do?" Paige asked curiously.

"I removed his default chip and put in a new one straight from the boss. This one makes him treat the students the same except Manny, Robin, and Harry of course. It also allows him to act on his new 'emotions' and not his programming. Observe." He pressed the back of Barry's neck. He soon came to life once more. He blinked his eyes, trying to adjust his ISO to the new light. He also modified his shutter speed to fix his blinking rate. He groaned quietly.

"How are you, Barry?" Shrignold asked innocently.

"Fine... I suppose," he muttered as he wiped his glasses on his lab coat. It was true. He was acting a bit more human, not all super happy and automated.

"He also can pick up on the tone of someone's voice. Now he can understand the tone of a situation."

"Really? That's amazing," Paige clapped, making Barry smile.

"Alright, can we go now? We only have 23 minutes before class starts... 22!" Tony gasped and quickly ran out of the room. Paige huffed and followed him.

Shrignold was about to leave as well until he heard Barry mutter something. "What was that, pal?"

"Paige Sketch," he repeated before making a beeping sound. "Heart module rate increasing by 23%. Trembling occurring in knee and hand areas. Perspiring activated."

"Calm down before you short yourself out," Shrignold warned before tugging the man down by his arm because he was pretty tall. He wiped Barry's forehead with his yellow handkerchief.

"Wh-What's happening to me?" he stuttered.

"It seems to me that you're developing a crush for our female friend," Shrignold grinned.

"A cr-crush?" Barry repeated.

The butterfly nodded and left the computer in the room to think about his growing affection.

Barry placed a hand on his chest. There was an abnormal feeling that was coursing through his body; one that he had never felt before…

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I definitely had a lot of fun writing it. So, one thing that's special about Barry's eyes are that they function like a camera. If you didn't understand that tech jargon, then here's a little help:**

 **ISO: Helps adjust the picture according to how much light is in your room**

 **Aperture: Helps with your depth of field. The higher the aperture, the more you can see. (I wonder why Aperture Science is called Aperture Science...)**

 **Shutter Speed: It controls how long your shutter is open (So, how long he looks before blinking you could say). If it's open for a long time, then your pics will be blurry, which is good for capturing motion :D**

 **And before anyone says anything, I know the canon name for the computer is Collin. But I thought it'd be funny since we have Apple and now you have Barry.**

 **Oh, and don't worry about my Modifyers Fanfic. I'll be updating that one as well.**

 **If you have any concerns or questions, just message me**

 **(P.s. You GOTTA try that mushroom soup baked chicken. Like honestly, look up the recipe *^*)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry."

He looked back and a blush burned across his cheeks when he saw her.

"Georgia, what are you doing here? Doesn't your father drop you off?" He asked with the cock of an eyebrow. It was odd that the goddess was here this early. Still, he was happy to be blessed by her presence.

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Harry, the sculpture reflection project that was assigned on June, 19th is due today, June 19th. Manny, I overheard that Mr. Shrignold has scheduled a field trip to his cult. Do not go under all circumstances. Robin, do **not** talk about Mr. Tony's new coo coo clock. Have a good day!" she yelped without taking a single breath.

Before the boys could ask what any of that meant, she ran ahead, disappearing into the school.

Paige tied up her hair and looked at her students. "Good morning to everybody. Isn't it such a lovely June 19th?" she asked her students, who nodded in response. "Please take out the reflections that were due today."

Harry pursed his lips and grabbed his backpack with shaky hands. Georgia had been watching him ever since her short warning this morning. He had no idea why, but it was making him feel uncomfortable.

"Thank you," Ms. Sketch smiled as she took a student's paper.

"Thank you. Thank you very much. Thanking you, sir. Thank... You?" She looked at the paper on Harry's desk with shock. What was it doing there? Her eyes rose to meet his cherry irises. He was smiling nervously and gripping the desk. His forehead was drenched with sweat. She said nothing as she took the paper off of his desk. She only pointed her nose up into the air with a " _Humph_!" sound before going to the others.

Harry was absolutely shocked. He looked back at Georgia, expecting her to be smiling or proud of the trouble that she had just saved him from. Instead, she was just staring at him, blank and slightly confused.

"Alright, class, um, t-today will be a free June 19th. You may chat amongst yourselves until I return," Ms. Sketch says before rushing out of the classroom with a sheet of paper, presumably Harry's.

Before Harry could sigh in relief, Georgia was in front of his desk, pounding her hands on the smooth, wooden surface. "What's going on?" she asked in a voice that wasn't all that friendly.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a gulp and a pull of his turtleneck.

"Something is definitely up. The way you guys are all singled out. The way that they treat you guys. What is going on?!"

So they _did_ notice. Harry had always thought that they were just oblivious to the situation. He now knew that they noticed and just chose to do nothing about it. Except in Georgia. But why now?

"I... don't know."

"Don't give me that crap! You better tell me this instant!"

He stiffened in his chair. Why was she being so evasive? "R-Right. Well, um, I really don't know _every_ thing. I just know _some_ things."

"Like what?"

"Like... Like, last year, when we attended. Er, um, w-well it wasn't re-"

"Stop stuttering."

"S-Sorry... I mean, sorry! I-erg," he groaned, holding his head, "Alright, he's the story. No lying. Here it is." He took a deep breath. "The teachers are out to get us so that they can take over the world!" He panted heavily.

Georgia stared at him blankly. "What?"

He continued to pant a bit before sighing and looking away from her. "You wouldn't understand…"

She glared at him, not happy with his response. "Then make me understand." She took his hand and pulled him out of his seat, much to his surprise. She opened the door and looked out. Nobody was there, not even a hall monitor. Perfect. "Don't drag your feet!" she whispered before pulling him down the hallway and up the stairs of the colored school. As they ascended, the colors of the school seemed to diminish and before they knew it, they were on a floor that resembled a ghastly white with only a slight tint of aged green. It was a dull place that Harry never knew existed. It seemed like Purgatory, colorless with little signs of life.

It made him feel very uncomfortable. "S-So, we're ditching class?"

"Don't bother worrying. I always ditch," she whispered bluntly, as if that would reassure him. There sure were a lot of things that he didn't know about Georgia.

She dug in her shirt and pulled out a small key. It appeared to be made out of aged brass. She traced her fingers onto the wall in smooth, curvy motions until her fingers landed on a small bump in the wallpaper. She clenched it in between her thin fingers and began to pull it away from the wall.

"Wh-What are you do…" Harry was about to continue when a small door was revealed behind the long sheet of wallpaper. Georgia got onto one knee and shoved the key into the lock. She twisted it right and then she twisted it left. The door resisted, but she was able to yank it open. It revealed a teeny, tiny room that not even Manny could fully stand up in. She crawled inside and motioned for him to follow. He shuddered, but complied. He stooped down awkwardly and crawled inside of the compact space. She shut the door behind him and looked at him as he tried to sit down in a comfortable position. "Talk."

He sighed, accepting the inevitable. He leaned back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling, that had to be about 1 inch above his head. "It all started about two years ago. I wasn't always me. I was somebody else. The only thing that stayed the same was my name. I was born in an orphanage in this land called England. My name was Harold Alexander Derrickson and I believe I was 13 at the time. I looked different: black hair, brown skin, big hopes for something better. I was overlooked by many of the adopting parents but I carried on because I knew I was different. I had a gift that no one had. I could travel to a different world in my dreams."

He looked at Georgia, who seemed motionless and blank. She must have been interested or uninterested? He didn't _really_ know with this girl. Still, her undivided attention encouraged him to continue.

"I began coming here 6 to 5 hours each night. I would do whatever I please. I'd run around and swim in ponds and sometimes I would just fly. I was free to be me in my own secret world."

"And your brothers?"

"Hm? Oh, I guess I got a little carried away. Sorry." He looked up at the ceiling, recalling the story that was as old as time itself.

"As you might of guessed, I was alone in this world. But I have _always_ been alone, so it didn't bother me too much. So one day I took a walk over to my favorite pond to collect some berries. I saw Robin in the water. I was shocked, because I thought that I was one of a kind and it appeared that I was wrong. I wanted to get away, but before I knew it, he was right next to me, flooding me with questions," he chuckled, remembering how excited Robin was.

"What did he ask?" Georgia questioned with a small smile.

"I guess he thought that I was a creation of the world. He asked, 'What species are you? Are you capable of cognitive thought and speech? Where were you created?' It was impossible to convince him that I was human as well."

"Was he from Endgland too?"

" _England_. And no. He was from a place called Japan I believe. To be honest, I didn't like Robin at first. I wanted the world to myself. I didn't like the idea of sharing. I tried to get away from him, but he proceeded to follow me with more questions. I realized that I couldn't avoid him anymore. So come three days later, we found Manny sobbing in the grass. He was saying something about his father leaving him. It was then that I realized they were just like me. They were so lost, so alone! They needed me and I needed them."

"And the teachers?"

"Of course," he sighed. _This_ part. "Well each night, we agreed to meet up with the house that we built. From there we would go on walks and adventures. We'd run and fly through the world. It was fantastic. As we trekked, we found that there were many new things that were beginning to pop up. Buildings. Roads. It was... odd. That's when we saw Perinton's for the first time. And the teachers. There were other people than us! It was incredible. They were so helpful and kind to us. They said that we would be enrolling there in three days, even though Manny looked like he should have been in elementary. I _actually_ believed them. I was so foolish to believe them." He placed his head in his hands and shook slightly. Was he... beginning to cry?

Georgia's eyes were wide with concern.

"I-It was too late. We didn't realize they had s-s-such phony gestures. They wore smiles that were so f-fake they were real and I-I didn't even know." He sniffed and refused to look her in the eyes. "When we went to sleep in the dream world, we would return to our real forms. Halfway through the second semester, on the very first June 19th, there was a storm. Manny was scared, but I told him it would be okay. I-I promised. I tucked him in and I got into my own bed. I listened to the rain and shut my eyes. There was on-only darkness. I woke up to find that I had slept in an awkward position. The sun beams were over my face and the birds were chirping. It would have been a perfect morning if I still weren't in the-the dream world. I jumped up and ran to my brothers' room. Manny was in the bed, but Robin was gone. He woke up. I kept trying to wake up, but I couldn't. I couldn't return to my real self, because I...I no longer had a real self."

"What... happened?"

He leaned back up and looked at her with a pained smile and puffy eyes. "They killed it."

"Wh-What do you mean they killed it?"

"I mean exactly what I say. They _killed_ it. That night when Robin came back, it was the same. He was stuck here forever. I guess Manny was never human to begin with, because he was the only one who was remaining. When we went back to the school, the teachers' were acting odd. They had evil grins and when the semester ended, we were told to stay behind. It seemed like a flash and the next thing we knew, we were running for our lives. We were rushing down the hallway. We were almost out of the door when Mr. Tony altered time, so we were back to where we started. He had this black, rugged sword that looked like the arm of a clock and with one swish, he was able to cut off the majority of my dreads."

This really surprised Georgia, considering that the boy's hair went down his back. Had it been longer?

"And Ms. Paige! Sh-She was distorting things. I couldn't see, everything was just mashed together like as an abstract painting. And Mr. Shrignold with his cult. It was terrible, simply terrible!"

"So, how'd you escape?"

"We made it out through a vent in the teacher's lounge. We were beaten and bleeding, but we escaped, only to be required to come back." He looked at her. "And that's it really. They took everything from us; powers, healing factor, freedom."

"Wait," she stopped him. "How long does it take you guys to heal?" She asked. The people of Perinton, as long as they didn't get too injured, could live forever. They healed very quickly and there was no such thing as dying of old age.

"Days at a time," he said. He didn't know why, but his eyes lowered to her right arm. Along her forearm, there were horizontal cuts that were fading away. They must have been fresh, as if she got them this morning. It couldn't have been by a cat because he didn't recall kitties having seven claws. She must have noticed his gaze because she quickly pulled her sleeve down. His lips parted to speak, but he heard some footsteps approaching.

"Someone's coming," he whispered, making her eyes pop open. For once, she had a frightened look on her face.

"I know I'm not crazy. He turned in **this**!" Paige said as she flapped the paper in front of the blue man, who rolled his eyes in response.

"Calm down, Paige. That's only one assignment. He hasn't turned into anything else, has he?"

"Well, no, b-"

" _But_ nothing. As long as they are failing, they are **required** to stay here. Now, let me go back to my classroom. My free period is almost over," he huffed before seeing a bump in the wallpaper that aligned the abandoned corridor. It... bothered him. He rubbed his hand against the plaster, attempting to smooth it. It wasn't flattening. He began to rub it furiously. To his surprise, it began to peel back. "What the bloody H-" He noticed the door.

"Hey! Look! It's like a mini house!" Paige smiled and gripped the handle. Was it... locked? She wasted no time diving inside of the hidden room. Tony knocked on the walls. "Hm," he grumbled, "soundproof. We'll need to get this boarded up."

Paige smiled and took advantage of the situation while she could. "Tony is a big jerk! Coo coo is right," she snickered. "He's just a big grump. He might be cute, but that's the only thing going for him!"

"Paige."

"Hm?"

"You left the door open."

"..."

* * *

"Wow. That's insane," Georgia concluded as she clomped down the stairs with Harry.

"Yeah," he smiled softly. Many students were exiting their classrooms. He stood there waiting, and just as expected, Manny skipped out of his classroom.

"Hi, Harry!" he smiled brightly. Harry gave him a little smile and waited for Robin... and waited. And waited. The trepidation was beginning to prickle the back of his neck. "Wh-Where's Robin?" he asked, looking around. And then he saw something that shocked him. Standing there, next to an ever so ebullient Mr. Tony, was Robin. He was hunched over and his normal bright green was worn down to a dull almost gray color. He was old and wrinkly as if he were aged.

Mr. Tony was trying to not look proud of his work. "Now, I hope you've learned an important le-" He was cut off by the sound of Robin choking and hitting the ground with a thud. Immediately, Georgia and Harry ran to the fallen boy. "ROBIN?!" Harry gasped. This was attracting a lot of attention. Not good! Tony bit his lip and flexed his fingers, which gained a blue aura in an instant. The aura hovered around Robin, quickly reversing the aging process. He stayed on the ground, cold and motionless before springing up to life. He gasped for air. "H-Harry?!"

"Robin," he sobbed, grabbing his brother and holding him to his chest.

Georgia gasped. He was absolutely right. Everything Harry said was true. Unfortunately, it is all too true. She turned to confront Mr. Tony, but he was gone.

* * *

 **AN: Hello my lovelies! It is me! Now, before you say anything, this chapter was written before the release of DHMIS 5. Because of that terrifying video, this story might take a major shift then I originally planned. So, yeah, that's a thing...But, um, yeah, thanks for reading :^D**


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was losing it. Literally. Losing it!

"How could you do that, Tony?!" Paige yelled, making him flinch a little, "I know we're supposed to kill them but not with a huge crowd watching!"

"I know, I know, I know," he groaned. He messed up. He messed up big time! The joints in his chest were tightening up. With all this pressure and stress he was sure to pop a dial or spring.

"I think you all are being too hard on our companion," Barry said with a smile. It was odd. He had feelings now, like an actual person. His voice still changed tones and pitches like a computer, but other than that he was almost completely self aware. "He was simply doing his assignment, which was decimating the students: 8-5-98, 7-7-01, and 9-1-05. Sure he made an error, but that error was closer than any of our attempts that we have tried previously."

Shrignold rubbed his chin. "You do have a point."

Paige giggled and pounced onto Barry, making the A.I. stiffen. "Awe, how cute. You stood up for Tony." Barry nodded quickly, though his mind was racing! This physical contact from subject: Paige Doodle Sketch was making his skin heat up and making energy surge through his body at insane rates. Nothing was functioning like it was previously.

Tony groaned again. He was about to complain when he suddenly heard a voice over the intercom. "Anthony," the scratchy voice said, making him flinch. The turning of his cogs began to strain, making it very uncomfortable for him. He gripped his chest. "Ngh~" he whined softly. It wasn't like he couldn't go into the room. He _had_ to. He let out a sigh of defeat, fixed his posture, dusted himself off, and went inside of the room.

This room, a room that he had been in so many times before, hadn't changed a single bit. It was dark, seemingly endless, and always very cold. He jumped at the slamming of the door from behind him. Could this be anymore creepy? A single spotlight snapped on above him. It was then that he could hear the deep voice, loud and clear. "Tony," it spoke. The Boss had a mechanism that could disguise his voice. He had no idea what the Boss looked like or what he actually sounded like. The anonymity of it all was quite unsettling.

"Yes, sir?" he asked, trying to cloak his fear. 

"I see that you had an _accident_ with Robin, correct?"

Tony grumbled softly. It wasn't entirely his fault. In fact, it wasn't his fault at all! If that blooming idiot hadn't insulted his antique Jefferson clock, he would have never touched him. But...you couldn't just say 'no' to the Boss unless you had a death wish.

"...Yes."

"My, my," the Boss' gruff, modified voice said, almost in a teasing way, "I would have never imagined _you_ to ever do such a thing."

Oh, that hurt. That cut so deep! Tony could only look up at the darkness. Was the Boss behind him? In front? He would never know. He was happy that he didn't have to face him though. He would simply crack under the Boss' eyes. Well, now for his punishment.

"Anthony, I know you're great. I built you, spring by spring, fob by fob, quartz by quartz."

A smile spread across his face. He didn't even notice that he was beginning to mess with his hair, curling it around his finger like a schoolgirl. "Of course, sir."

"I know everything about you. What makes you tick, what makes you click, what makes you-"

"I-I understand, sir," he interrupted, his face bearing a dark blue blush.

There was a sound. A chuckle maybe? It still sounded ominous. Tony felt something under his chin. It was supposed to resemble a hand, but it felt wispy and wet, like a fog. It was tilting his head up, even going as far as lifting him a little to the point where he was on his tippy toes. "I'm letting you off easy today, Anthony, but next time I shall not be as merciful." As quick as it came, the contact disappeared. He was at a loss of words. He wouldn't have mind having that affection stay just a little bit longer.

"R-Right," he stuttered. He heard the door opening just behind him, his cue to leave. He stood there for a bit in silence, hoping to feel that small feeling you feel when there is a presence beside you, even when it couldn't be seen. There wasn't. There never was. He messed with his fingers a little and reluctantly exited the room. As soon as he stepped out, he was greeted by Shrignold and Paige who were very close to him...unfortunately.

"The Boss didn't go _too_ hard on you, did he?" Paige asked with big, black eyes.

"Oh, yes. You know that we really didn't want you to get hurt, right?" Shrignold asked with false compassion. That was just like him; he'd stab you in the back, and then apply the bandages himself by hand, smiling all the while. Tony furrowed his eyebrows and turned up his nose. "It was fine, alright? We talked, I apologized, that was all." Before anyone could say anything else, Tony was plucked off of the ground, caught in a bear hug by Barry.

"I'm so glad that everything was alright, Tony. Also, I just installed software: Bg87o or 'hug software'. It came with my Affection Pack. Is this okay for you?"

Paige covered her mouth with three of her four fingers as she giggled. "That's a little tight, Barry, but I think Tony's enjoying it. Look at that lovely shade of blue~"

Tony pursed his lips and blushed harder. "Yes, yes, very funny, now please put me down, you bampot."

Barry laughed his slightly autotuned laugh track as he set him down. Tony fixed himself up and started to walk forward.

"You're not exactly supposed to be cupid. What do you need an Affection Pack for?" Shrignold asked Barry with a smile.

Now it was time for Barry to blush; that Affection Pack sure did have a lot of interesting features. "Oh, well, I was planning on asking Paige Sketch to a-an appointment."

"A date?"

"A-a-a date." Yep, the stuttering function was working just fine. "I-Isn't that what one does on such occasions?" he questioned the butterfly with uncertainty.

"I'm sure Paige would love to indulge in suc-" He was going to motion to Paige when he noticed how she was looking at Tony, the sheer content in her eyes. She already loved someone. "Oh dear…"

"No, it's like a...It's like this." With a pat of the damp sleeve and a raise of the little piece of paper, a colorful lightning bolt lay upon his wrist.

Robin gasped. "Wow!" As if he weren't already covered from head to toe with tattoos, but now he got a new one.

Manny smiled. "Can I get this one," he said as he point to a skull on the glittery sheet.

"If you say so," she giggled as she removed the water bottle from her backpack once again for the little brothers. She placed the little card of paper onto his wrist and poured the water onto it. She pressed down onto it for a minute before pulling on the corner. "Wow," Manny awed.

"Why didn't you get one, Harry?" Robin asked.

"Oh, um, I just didn't want one," he shrugged with a sigh. Suddenly he got a wet slap to the face that took him by surprise. It was really hard too. He looked at Manny and Robin. They looked shocked. Despite, being quiet, Harry was tough. When they were encountered by the teachers, Harry made sure that they were safe. Now seeing him being slapped by a girl. Talk about a blow to his masculinity…..

Georgia slowly removed her hand, revealing the paper that was under it. She peeled it off. On top of what would later be a bruise, was a pink heart. Georgia smiled proudly before daintily bestowing a kiss on his cheek and walking ahead of him.

Georgia wasn't being malicious or anything. The athlete just forgot her own strength at times. Ever since they started dating a few June 19ths ago, she had been accidentally hurting the red boy. She was either hurting him in a death grip, or about to rip his arm off as she dragged him along. It wasn't like he minded though.

He held his stinging cheek with a smile and followed behind her, chuckling softly. Robin and Manny shrugged and followed too. Believe it or not, Georgia was like a perfect big sister to them. She told them stories, cooked for them. She even got kids at school to befriend them. Oddly enough, Georgia hadn't told anybody about the teacher's true intentions. Perhaps she wanted to keep it all to herself; it was her new adventure that she wouldn't share with anybody. It was probably for the best anyway.

"So, did you see the look on Ms. Paige's face. You turned in all of your assignments. I think it's driving her nutso," she giggled as she nudged him.

"It's all thanks to you," he sighed as he looked at the sky. "It's gonna rain soon," he observed.

"Really?" she asked, "We better get inside."

Harry nodded and pulled his brothers inside of Perinton's. Many students were walking around. Students were able to roam freely before the first bell rang. Some students would look over at them and give them a little smile. Harry was still shy, but he would give them a wave or a nod of acknowledgement. And all was good.

"Alright, listen, you bubs. You're gonna go to school and have a nice day. You're not gonna mess with students. You're gonna behave like law abiding citizens," Georgia said to Manny and Robin, making them chuckle.

"Aye, aye, Captain."

"SURPRISE GROUP HUG!" She yelled and held them all with no warning.

Harry chuckled and looked at the door to the computer class. "Come on, Georgia. We mustn't be late. We've been doing well so far."

Georgia nodded, grabbed Harry by the arm and ran off.

They went into the computer class where the teacher was walking around. Unlike the rest of the teachers, Mr. Barry had always been less strict. He was the only one that Harry could kind of open up to. He didn't open up too much of course. Actually, he hadn't even been doing much of that lately. Mr. Barry had suddenly changed. He no longer gave him words of encouragement or smiles. Something was different…

"Hello, Mr. Barry," Harry greeted, "lovely weather we're having."

Mr. Barry looked at him with a smile, but said nothing. There was a soft whirring and beeping as he looked at him blankly. Ever since he got that new chip with emotions and such, he was able to act upon the feelings of others. If a kid is sad, he could understand and comfort them. If they were angry, he could calm them down. Then there was Harry. He didn't speak with any kind of tone or emotion. It was very hard to depict how he was feeling. This was why it took longer for Barry to process his words.

"I said lovely we-"

"And a lovely weather we _are_ having today! Though, we are expecting some showers for the next three to four days. Proper attire is needed as well as umbrellas," Barry whizzed, "Precipitation can come in the form of rain, snow, sleet, or hail, but you already know about that, don't you? You had the third highest score on last week's test."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the load of unnecessary information. "Thanks."

"Of course," Barry added softly before looking at him with a smug look, "those scores _could_ be inaccurate. It could not have been an error in the grading program. Perhaps the source of such an average is right here. So, what exactly happened? Did you cheat? Or were you just feeling particularly lucky that day?" he asked as he began to approach him.

"U-um, I-"

Georgia intervened. "Maybe he got such an amazing score because he studied super hard."

Barry was shocked that she was defending one of the subjects that were supposed to be terminated. He processed this a little before a smile popped onto his face. "You're absolutely right! The average high schooler should study for 6.8 hours. Carry on with the exceptional work Perinton Scholars," and he walked off.

Georgia looked at Harry and gave him a thumbs-up. "Don't worry, I'm here for you. Oh! I wanted to show you something." She motioned to one of the computer and opened up her email. She clicked on a message from a student named Xavier Muddles, who was a most talented hacker. If it weren't for Mr. Barry's advanced security software, he would have hacked Mr. Barry into doing the polka. Harry had always admired his prowess, but back then, he couldn't tell him that.

"What is it?" Harry whispered because he was sure that whatever he was about to see would not be good.

"I don't know. Xavier just said that it would be in my best interest to check it out." She opened it up to see a video. It showed the pale blue kid. Georgia pursed her lips and took out her earbuds. She put one in her ear and put the other in Harry's. She clicked play and focused on the screen.

"Hey, Georgie," Xavier said with his most smuggest of smiles. The camera he was using must have been pretty bad because everytime he moved his head, he would transform into a mess of pixelated blurs. "I happened to find something interesting from last night's camera feed. What do _you_ think?"

And then static as it cut to a room that was dimly lit. There were several wide desks. Was this a classroom of sort? Sitting on a desk was Mr. Shrignold. The turquoise butterfly was smiling sweetly and kicking his legs back in forth because his feet couldn't touch the ground. "So, what do you two have in mind?"

Mr. Tony was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed while Ms. Paige was biting her lip.

Mr. Tony's eyes darted to the floor. "It's not like we can kill her or anything." Wait, kill _her?_

"You have a point," Shrignold acknowledged as he tilted his head to the side. "Our assignment was to terminate the three boys. Why and how Georgia asserted herself into the situation is unknown. She has an infinite amount of ambition, that's for sure."

"Besides, her dad makes the greatest apple crumbles for the PTA meetings," Paige whined. Harry quickly stopped the video with shaky hands. They...They were talking about killing her. He turned to Georgia. Her face was blank until a small smile slowly spread across her face.

"This is totally cool!" she whispered.

"C-Cool? What could be cool about something like this?" Harry gripped his dreads in frustration. "I knew it was a mistake to bring you into this mess. This is my burden and my burden alone. If you get hurt, I wouldn't know what to do….."

Georgia frowned. "Hey, calm down, Red," she smiled. "They already said that they weren't going to hurt me." She shut the video and wrapped an arm around him. "Honestly, you need a vacation. Pronto." Before he could ask what she meant by that, she grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Tony," Paige whined as she dragged her feet into his classroom. "I could really use some venting right now. Barry said Georgia and Harry are definitely in cahoots with this whole thing. But that's not it. These guys are starting to get the whole school involved. They're really sneaky about everything, but I **KNOW** that they're in on this." She looked at Tony, who's face was buried in a massive book.

"What's that? Are you even listening?" She huffed, laying on his desk. She took a closer look at the book and gasped. "Tony!"

He quickly shut it, looking beyond nervous.

"I thought you said you destroyed that book!"

"We-Well, I did," he stuttered. "It's just...well, it's been on my mind ever since I did! It's haunts me even in my dreams!" He stood up, rapidly flipping through pages as he backed away from his desk. "Chapter 3: The Defects of Clocks! Chapter 62: The Various Paradoxes of time! Chapter 760: THE END OF THE SPACE TIME CONTINUUM!" He sighed, finally stopping and sliding down the side of the wall before come to a seat on the floor. "Paige," he said softly as he looked up at her. "Do you think I'm losing my sanity?"

Paige shrugged and went behind the desk, taking a seat next to him. "Well, I don't think you can lose something you never had."

Tony sighed to which Paige pulled the book out of his hands and shut it. "You know, you're not the only one who's weird, right?"

"Really? How so…" 

"Well, I guess you could say I have Chromophobia."

"...Chromophobia?"

"Yes!" She yelped, throwing her arms in the air. "Mostly green. Seeing green is like a trigger for me. I-I just flip out!"

Tony stared at her in a way that wasn't judgemental. Just confused. "Shrignold is green."

"No. He's turquoise. There's a difference," she corrected before sitting back. She noticed how confused he was so she decided to creatify the truth a little. "And time bugs me too. I mean, when like people mess with the study of time? Ya know, ummmmm, botany?"

Tony stared at her with a half smile. "..."

She decided that his silence meant that he was interested. "Why, yes! When people make, like conspiracies about botany, it rustles my jimmies!"

"Paige."

"Yes?"

"Botany is the study or plants. Not time. That'd be horology, my dear."

"Oh," she blushed, feeling like a complete idiot. This was confirmed as she heard Tony giggling like a schoolgirl. She was about to stab him with her pencil when he turned to her. "Congratulations. You've managed to make me smile. I hope you're happy," he said in a teasing way.

She giggled. "I most definitely am!" Now, even though it seemed like the two hated each other, with they kind of did, it was obvious that they shared a bond stronger than friendship.

They sat there for a minute, kind of just awkwardly staring into each other's eyes when suddenly the door swung open.

"WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!" They yelped at the same time.

Instead of a mocking student or something, they simply heard the sound of quick pattering coming towards them. Shrignold came around the side of the desk, panting. "I hate to interrupt your heterosexual activities," Shrignold apologized, making Tony and Paige cringe. Heterosexual? When have either of them ever been heterosexual? "But the boss demands to see us all right after school."

Paige and Tony were snapped out of their thoughts as they heard the last part. Before they could simultaneously ask why, the butterfly was already scampering out of the room.

"Are you sure you don't need an escort?" Georgia asked as she fiddled with her raspberry umbrella. She kept tugging it and yet, it wouldn't open.

"I'm sure," Harry smiled as he took the umbrella, shook it until it opened up, and gave it back to her. "As long as we go through Perinton Square, we'll be safe," he explained, to which she nodded and walked away. Ever since she had came into their lives, things had changed. Food wasn't a problem and neither was having friends. They were like normal kids now. So, why had he wanted her to leave them again? Oh right.

"Manny," he said coldly, looking at Manny.

Manny was caught off guard by his brother's tone but other than that, he didn't show much of a reaction. "Yes?"

"Why do you continue to go to Mr. Shrignold's office? I-I've done everything in my power to stop you and you continue to ignore me," he huffed, walking down the steps of the school.

Robin clomped after him with the new shoes that he had received as a gift from Reginald, one of the students in his class. He kept his head tucked in his scarf, but he couldn't stop his wandering eyes from looking at Manny as he was getting chewed out.

Manny's eyes were focused on all of the little pebbles that were passing their way. "Because he told me that I can keep going."

Harry groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why do I even bother…" He continued walking walking down the path with silence around him. It was an uncomfortable silence that was simply suffocating. Well, for Robin at least. Harry didn't notice since he was the one who started it, and Manny couldn't notice because he was, well…..Manny.

They had left school a little later than they normally would, so the sky was beginning to darken. It only made Perinton Square look more alluring as the lights shimmered around the small raindrops that surrounded them.

They walked onto the glass center. Robin decided that the mood needed to be lightened, so he began to stomp on the glass.

"Robin, stop that," Harry hissed.

He frowned. "It's not like the glass is going to break." To prove his point, he continued to jump up and down and up and down and up. And stayed there.

Harry tried to scream but no sound could leave his mouth. Before he could process what had happened, both him and Manny slowly lifted off the ground. It was as if time had stopped moving. The citizens of Perinton were frozen in place, the rain was barely moving through the air. Nothing could move with the exception of the three chosen ones.

And then they all fell.

They looked around, bewildered as the rain continued to pour and the trees continued to sway and a few people looked their way, confused themselves.

Harry's heart was pumping faster than ever. "L-Let's go. **Now**."

They hurriedly picked up their things and ran home, never turning back.

Tony fixed his bowtie and brushed back his hair.

"Are you nervous that you won't look good for the boss?" Shrignold teased.

Tony shot him a glare. "First and foremost, I am never nervous. Second, I always look good."

Paige giggled. "You're not lying about that!" She looked over to Barry, who was staring intently at the two. "Hey, Bar-Bar, aren't you gonna say something positive? You normally give pep talks before we talk to the boss."

Barry's irises flashed with...something. It was an ominous flash that Paige couldn't put her finger on. "...Yes. Today is a day to look forward to, is it not?"

"Um, I guess." Her head snapped towards the door opening before them. "Well, since Barry is afk, everyone should know that everything is gonna be a-okay!" She walked through the door and everyone followed suit. It was dark, the air was moist, and there was most definitely a presence before them.

There was a long silence before the voice spoke up. "I am sure that I don't need to talk about what's been going on at Perinton. You all know of it, don't you."

The four shifted around nervously before Shrignold stepped forward. "Well, yes, sir! We are aware that the, um, th-three students are gaining some…...popularity, but I speak for all of us when I say that we are definitely a few steps closer to having this all worked out."

"A few steps?"

Shrignold took a nervous gulp. "Yes, sir. A few."

They could hear what was assumed to be the clearing of the boss' throat. "Well, that's no longer necessary."

Paige's eyes popped open. "It's not?"

"Yes, it's not. I have taken the liberty of giving all of your assignments away."

The four stood there in shock. Tony was the first to speak up. "W-Wait, sir. I thought you made us specifically for this assignment! Spring by spring! Fob by fob!"

A dark chuckle could be heard. "Yes, it was rather easy to make you four. It was even easier to make your replacements too." A light flashed above Barry's head. "Except for this one. It presented the biggest problem for me. It had such a strong spirit, a spirit that was hard to break. At times I feel like it still isn't completely broken. Such a spirit like this...why would I ever discard it?"

Barry's face was dusted with a soft red. "I am flattered."

Shrignold pursed his lips. "Could we not talk about this or something?"

" **WHAT IS THERE TO TALK ABOUT?** " The boss' voice boomed, making the three cower in fear.

Barry chuckled. "It was only a matter of time before this would come about. You three are played out, old, worn down. An upgrade was obviously needed."

Tony shuddered, feeling as if all the energy had left his body with his boss' harsh words. He walked up to Barry and hesitated before putting a hand on his shoulder, "Now, I'm sure we could-"

Before he could finish, Barry pulled away from him. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He hissed, sending a most fearsome shock through Tony. The sound of the inner workings of his body could be heard snapping and shattering. His once vibrant eyes were lifeless and like the rest of his body as he fell to the ground, unmoving.

Paige and Shrignold look at him in shock, as they heard a roar of monstrous laughter come from above them. "Magnificent. He's able to do what he is told before he's even told to. "

Barry smiled before looking at the others. "Indeed, sir. Now, I believe it is time that we do some reprogramming."


End file.
